Maribor
Maribor Maribor is the shattered mountain and ancestral home of Dwarvenkind. It's name translates to "The Anvil of the Gods" or "Holy Anvil". Only roughly 20 percent of all dwarves can live in or on Maribor as it is too small for the entire dwarven race. History Long ago, Maribor was home to the entirety of the Dwarven race. Maribor was incredibly large. The peak is said to have been tall enough to pierce the very heavens. However, during the cataclysmic event known as The Divergence, it was split into 6 significant smaller landmasses. Today, it is nowhere near as tall as it used to be. Significant portions of it broke off or sunk during the event. Modern History Today, Maribor holds only a fraction of the total Dwarven population. Only the most influential, wealthiest, and oldest families are permitted to reside there. The rest of the dwarves call the mountains and hills around Bragha Delva home. The remaining inhabited islands are rather segregated in their purpose. Some devoted entirely as massive forges or residential districts. Maribor serves as the seat of the Dwarven civilization. It houses the king, King Kared Orgimar, and many of his important nobles. Religion The Dwarves here, as well as in the rest of the world, follow a pantheon similar to that of Ebrietas. The only real difference being the names of the deities and other significant figure might be different in some cases. Also, they tend to worship the islands of Maribor as minor deities, they thank them for their shelter, protection, and sustenance. Geography The shattered remains of Maribor are split into 6 distinct districts. Murren - "The Mother" Murren, being the biggest island, houses pretty much everything else. The wealthiest and oldest families live here, as does the Dwarven king. The finest craftsmen set up shop in the Kingshall, and some of the most impressive examples of Dwarven craftsmanship adorn the walls and the architecture found inside the island. Farthen - "The Father" Farthen is the second largest island by population and houses the majority of the Dwarven military in Maribor. The lower levels by the sea also house the shipyard that is built into the side of the mountain. Menthiv - "The Son" A minor outlying island connected only to Farthen. It mainly houses residents and serves as a market and a meeting place, like a town square in the core of a mountain. Mezzintar - "The Daughter" Mezzintar is nearly completely dedicated to the production of food and sustaining the islands. It is famous for producing some of the best (and strongest) mead in the world. Dwarves drink it like humans drink water, yet it is highly sought-after outside the steep walls of Mezzintar. Ingeita - "The Smith" A constant stream of magma that flows up through this island is captured and directed back inside to fuel the legendary Dwarven Hot-forges that have produced some of the finest weapons to ever see Monalein. This island is nearly all forges and smithies. It is broken up into districts as well. One district houses the finest smiths who work on special orders for generals or nobles. Another produces melee weaponry for Dwarven soldiers, another focuses on Dwarven black powder weaponry, etc. Vargrimst - "The Outcast" Vargrimst is the only island to be too far to connect to another by bridge. While ships travel between the islands freely, it still lends to a feeling of disconnectedness between the dwarves that live on Vargrimst and those on the rest of the islands.